dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cremisius Aclassi
} |name = Cremisius Aclassi |image = Krem.png |px = 270px |specialization = |gender = Male |class = Warrior |title = Soporati (previously) LieutenantInvestigate Redcliffe Castle |affiliation = Bull's Chargers |race = Human |location = |family = |voice = Jennifer Hale |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller Heroes of Dragon Age }} Cremisius Aclassi, also known as Krem, is a member of the Bull's Chargers mercenary company. He serves as the Iron Bull's lieutenant. Background Krem was born to a Tevinter tailor. Although raised as a typical girl, Krem realized he was different from the girls that he knew, and would often pretend to shave with his father. After reaching adulthood, Krem's mother began to pressure him to marry the son of a wealthy merchant to save the family from slavery. Krem refused, and his relationship with his mother was destroyed. Some time later, a Tevinter magister, in an attempt to save the poor from the cold, had his slaves make clothes and sell them for almost nothing. Although the magister likely saved many people from freezing to death, Krem's father was put out of business and was forced to sell himself into slavery to save his family. After his father's sacrifice, Krem joined the army, but since women's roles in the Tevinter military are heavily restricted, Krem concealed his gender status by bribing the healer who performed military physicals. His charade went on for several years, but when the healer was called away on duty, the new healer discovered Krem's secret and reported him to the authorities. Faced with the threat of slavery or execution for falsifying military documents, Krem ran, but was caught in a border town's tavern by a Tevinter tribune and his men. As the tribune and his men attacked Krem for deserting (to "make an example" out of him), the Iron Bull came to Krem's defense, losing his eye when he came in between Krem and a Tevinter's flail. Afterward, the Iron Bull healed Krem's injuries and asked if he wanted a job. Krem joined Bull's mercenary company, the Bull's Chargers, eventually rising to become Bull's second-in-command, often leading the Chargers on missions in Iron Bull's stead. Involvement Quests - Available after Champions of the Just - Available after In Hushed Whispers - Complete Investigate Therinfal Redoubt with Leliana - Available after Here Lies the Abyss - Available after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts - Available after What Pride Had Wrought Trivia * In a conversation with Iron Bull, he says that Krem fits the Qunari concept of "Aqun-Athlok", which translates in Qunlat as "born as one gender but living like another." Krem asks Iron Bull if Qunari treat them any different than others to which Iron Bull replies they are treated like the men they are. * Krem is the first transgender character to appear in a BioWare game. Although Maevaris Tilani debuted in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak and Serendipity appeared in Dragon Age II, the former has yet to appear in-game. * Speaking to Krem after completing story missions often unlocks a new operation for the war table. * Krem was written by Patrick Weekes. Building a Character: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi * It was Krem who originally convinced The Iron Bull to reach out to the Inquisition. * Krem is known to sew stuffed nugs with wings.According to Iron Bull and Cassandra's party banter. References de:Krem ru:Кремизиус Акласси Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Magekiller characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Tevinters Category:Bull's Chargers Category:Inquisition members